En el lugar justo, a la hora correcta
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: No sabemos en qué momento, la oscuridad cae sobre nosotros. No es cuestión de elegir el lugar ni la hora. Ni el quién. ADVERTENCIA; M extremo.


_Warnings; spoiler de los últimos capítulos, dark, lemmon violento, quizá OOC._

_Oneshot__, 3,159 p._

_Fandom; Criminal Minds_

_Rating; EXTREMADAMENTE M. No me hago responsable de traumas; si eres menor de edad, haz el favor de pulsar la tecla de retorno._

_**Pairing: Aaron Hotchner / Erin Strauss**_

_Música usada? __'Tear you apart', SheWants Revenge._

_Dedicado a: Katrinna Le Fay y TheVampireAct. Ellas saben por qué. _

**-0-**

**En el lugar justo, a la hora correcta…**

Hotch permaneció impasible, la mirada fija.

Eran radicalmente diferentes, totales polos opuestos.

Ella, el nombre de la isla lo decía todo, irlandesa, cabellos de oro, ojos azules.

Él, el antiguo nombre del patriarca que llevara las Diez Leyes y defendiera a Moisés de la ira de su propio pueblo.

Lejanos en todo y de todos.

Ella, impertérrita pues sólo la burocracia es una constante universal, Spock dixit y él, dispuesto como siempre a romper todas las reglas.

No. No todas.

No pondría en riesgo a su equipo-familia. No ahora y no nunca. Jamás.

Si tenía que obedecerle a Erin… era parte de su trabajo, como la angustia reprimida, la soledad o el café malo y las donas peores y los hoteluchos baratos y la siesta de regreso, en el avión; un asunto incómodo pero acostumbrable, como el peso del kevlar o la nostalgia por Jack…

-Sí, señora.

¿Sí a qué? ¿A aceptar que Morgan dirigiera el equipo? Era absurdo. No porque Derek fuera incapaz, que tenía años entrenándose para liderearlos a todos, no. Era absurdo porque el que Hotch lo dirigiera era tan natural como el aire húmedo en Seattle o el calor sofocante en Vegas.

¿O a qué estaba obedeciendo? El dolor por los golpes, por la pérdida, por todo, formaban un ruido blanco, ensordecedor, incomprensible.

_Si__ señora siseñora siseñora siseñora siseñora…_

Erin curvó levísimamente los labios. No se formó una sonrisa en ellos; apenas una mueca amarga.

-¿Qué sucede, Agente Hotchner? ¿No me perfilará esta vez para demostrar que no tengo razón?

Hotch sintió el tono claro de amenaza; una morena deslizándose de su cueva y la imagen de Flotsam y Jetsam obedeciendo a Úrsula. Tuvo que contener la risa ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar en 'La Sirenita´? Culpa de Reid, seguramente. O de Jack.

Erin era mil veces más peligrosa, amibiciosa y llena de… que la misma Úrsula. ¿Llena de qué? ¿Maldad sólida? ¿Mera ambición? Tsk.

Nada de eso. Los dos sabían que Erin tenía la madera para dirigir el Buró, no meramente una División y no precisamente la más exitosa. Hotch pensó furiosamente. No. Había más. Algo más. Algo infinitamente más oscuro…

Cuando reaccionó, Erin ya había cerrado la puerta y había tomado su cabello por la nuca, torciendo su cuello hacia arriba, haciéndolo mirarla. Aunado al dolor, la sorpresa fue verdaderamente repentina.

-¿Quiere decirme, Agente Hotchner, lo que piensa ahora de mi? –su boca, sus ojos, su aliento pegado casi al suyo…

Aaron no se atrevió a moverse. Podía haberla dominado fácilmente, arrojado de sí, gritado. Dominó su asco y sus instintos de defensa; Erin estaba actuando contraria a su perfil.

-Esto puede denominarse 'acoso', señora.

Erin no cambió la expresión y sí apretó el puño, tirando aún más fuerte de los cabellos de Aaron.

-¿No contradice eso mi perfil, agente Hotchner? ¿El que usted dictó?- ella cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma de él y sus cabellos y Hotch comenzó a pensar en una forma de inmovilizarla sin lastimarla y sin quedarse sin saber nada. ¡Carajo! ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan equivocado?

-Sé lo que piensas, Aaron. Que no es posible que hayas cometido un error. Que soy sólo tu preconcepción, una madre frustrada y una esposa amargada, que desquita sus frustraciones en sus ansias de poder y control. Que no puedo sentir más allá de ciertos límites –por primera vez, una risa leve, incongruente, más allá de la sociopatía- ¿Cómo supones, mi fuerte macabeo, que llegué a dónde estoy, eh?

Macabeos. Roosevelt los había llevado a la policía, inicialmente y Hoover, al Buró. Por ello había tantos judíos, como él. Y la frase era de Roosevelt.

Reid. Lo necesitaba ahora y no como siempre. Decidió usar un arma sucia.

-Lamento rechazarla, señora. Soy homosexual.

La voz firme, profesional, sin el menor rastro de reto o deseos de enfrentamiento. La necesaria precaución frente a una serpiente. Una peligrosa.

Erin puso sus manos en su cuello y lo miró a los ojos.

-Y ¿te crees que no sé eso? Crees que sólo tú y tu equipo pueden proteger al patético doctorcito ese? Dime, Aaron ¿Qué haría Spencer Reid si supiera que has estado conmigo? ¿No es verdad que preferiría enloquecer, como su pobre madre asilada? Vaya, si vive con la sombra de la esquizofrenia en las rodillas y tu, prefieres creer que yo no sé nada, pensar que nada compromete tus emociones, tu liderazgo? ¿Supones que es tan fácil engañarme?

Aaron tragó saliva. Erin no tenía las pupilas dilatadas ni las manos mojadas; por tanto, no estaba drogada. Su récord como agente era impecable y no había perdido a nadie de su familia. De modo que no, no estaba loca.

Perdido en sus análisis, ella lo besó sin obtener respuesta hasta que le mordió la boca, obligándolo a abrirla y a zafarse, por primera vez, con violencia.

Erin suspiró, los ojos cerrados sobre el rostro de él y Aaron sintió la pasión contenida, la fiera a punto de saltar sobre él y hacerlo pedazos.

Si la rechazaba y hacía un escándalo, Erin dañaría a Reid. Y si no…

Si no, tal vez él mismo no sobreviviera.

-¿De veras piensas, Aaron Hotchner, que vas a frenarme diciendome que eres homosexual?

Hotch decidió negociar.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Ella lo soltó, repentinamente. Hotch cerró los ojos hasta hacerlos casi una rendija, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, y pensando idiota, cómo se te ocurrió dejar la pistola en el escritorio y. Porque claro, no todos los días la jefa a la que odias se te lanzará encima y te cobrará todas las que le has hecho -o que ella cree que le has hecho- , verdad? O podrás escaparte de las que ella ya te ha intentado hacer, que más fregada tu vida, no puede estar y sólo tienes ese cachito de paz que representa Spencer Reid.

-Ven acá…

Aaron tomó aire. Eso no estaba ocurriendo.

-No.

-Vas a hacerlo, agente Hotchner. O Spencer Reid acabará en Bellevue…

Hotch miró al piso; no era que no lo esperara. Aún sentía el tirón de cabellos de ella y el sabor de su saliva en la boca. Quiso vomitar. Se salió por la tangente.

-Lo lamento, señora. No siento atracción por usted y me temo que… no podré complacerla. –mantuvo el tono impersonal, alejándola o pretendiéndolo.

Erin inclinó la cabeza, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar, agente Hotchner, que te quiero a ti? Quiero tu boca…

De forma abiertamente obscena, Erin se dejó caer en el sofa, abrió las piernas y se levantó la falda. Hotch pensó en saltar hacia la puerta y salir huyendo. En cambio, obedeció y ¿Qué diablos lo hizo obedecer?

Erin lo tomó de los cabellos, de nuevo y lo tiró al piso frente a ella, con inusitada fuerza. Aaron cerró los ojos. Esto no estaba pasando. Esto no podía estar pasando. Él no era juguete de nadie ni fantasía de alguien más que no fuera Spencer.

Y conocía a Erin; si ella decía que lo dejaría en Bellevue, era capaz de conseguir el expediente siquiátrico necesario… a más de dejarlos a los dos sin trabajo y con un antecedente de bajo profesionalismo, al permitirse sostener una relación mientras estuvieran empleados en el Buró.

Aaron tal vez habría sobrevivido a la experiencia pero Reid no.

Spencer definitivamente no y él no tenía un arma para defenderlo y ¡Por Dios, que alguien llame o toque la puerta o!

Erin estaba perfectamente seria, sin sonreír y sin embargo, Aaron sintió como si una risa macabra estremeciera sus huesos.

-Nadie va a venir a rescatarte, Aaron. Ordené a Derek y al resto partir sin ti a Milwaukee, en el avión…

Milwaukee, tierra de Jeffrey Dahmer, homosexual reprimido, necrófilo, caníbal. De estar Reid presente, habría citado fechas, nombres de las víctimas y causales de su perfil.

Perfil. Sin duda alguna el amargo retrato que había trazado de ella era el culpable de todo esto y ¿Cómo era posible que ella leyera sus pensamientos o casi?

-Mírame.

Hotch la miró a la cara y ella inclinó su rostro al objetivo justo. Ni un rastro de vello púbico, la piel impecable y suave y húmeda. Hotch cerró los ojos y por primera vez, Erin se rió.

-Estuvo con su esposa por años, agente Hotchner ¿Teme tanto a lo que una mujer lleva entre las piernas?

Sin decir agua vá, ella tiró de él hacia sí. Aaron pensó que perdería la nariz y se detuvo en las rodillas de ella, tan suaves.

_Tan suaves…_

No, un momento. Él no había pensado en eso. Ladeó el rostro y la humedad de ella le empapó la mejilla. La voz de Erin fue ronca. Tal vez la excitación.

Tal vez el alterado estado mental en que se hallaba y Aaron habría preferido creer eso mil veces, que estaba drogada, que había enloquecido repentinamente y no que estaba como estaba por él y no se trataba de una fantasía oscura tan parecida a la de los cirminales que atrapaban y que habían terminado por volar la tapa razonable de los sesos en Elle y en Gideon, no eso. No.

-Asi…mmmm… no sabes cómo he pensado en esto, Aaron; en cada noche, cuando te acuestas con Reid. No, no me malinterpretes; no quiero cambiar de lugar con él, para nada en absoluto. No. Lo que quiero es mirarte, cómo se la metes, cómo lo dominas cómo lo haces llorar bajo tu cuerpo y pedirte más y cómo, cada vez que se separan sólo piensas en poseerlo y puedo sentir las miradas de Derek sobre ti y las de Prentiss, sabiendo que ellos, son iguales a mí y no pueden tenerte. Pero que estés con Reid llena todas mis fantasías, sabes? Sueño con mirar cómo lo posees con tu lengua misma, con tu hombría, cómo lo sometes y lo desnudas, cada vez que se desaparecen en el baño y sales secándote la manos y él, todo sofocado, pidiendo café con más azúcar, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no dejaran un rastro de pefume que llega hasta mí, hasta aquí, haciéndome desearlos, mirarlos juntos…

Aaron no supo precisamente en qué momento se dejó llevar. O sí lo supo. Se concentró en pensar en Reid, para escapar de aquel horror, para defender como pudiera su estabilidad mental –diluídaperddaherida por Foyet- y terminó con el rostro hundido y la lengua atrapada entre las piernas de Erin, masturbándola salvajemente y ella que no se callaba, que no se detenía y seguía hablando, excitándolo con la imagen de Reid –encimaabajoenredados- hasta que él tuvo que bajar la mano y abrir el cierre de su pantalón, dejando su sexo libre y húmedo, preso en su otra mano.

Erin eligió ese momento para jalarlo hacia sí y hundirlo en ella hasta la base.

Aaron ya no se detuvo. Ella no se calló.

-Una mujer, verdad, Aaron? Algo que no puedes poseer porque la temes…te casaste con Hayley porque creíste que era lo correcto, lo que debía ser y ¿Quién te dijo que debes hacer lo que debe de ser? ¿No viste a Gideon? No soportó y él era mejor que tú, Aaron. Y Elle terminó matando al que la había violado porque todos estamos atrapados en esto, Aaron, todos terminamos como la basura que quemamos, que metemos en la cárcel, sin una vida, sin una razón racional para seguir adelante, contaminados de oscuridad aunque nuestra alma haya sido pura, sabes? Así, uhmmmm más…eso no es todo, porque todavía, te falta sodomizarme y dejar libre al animal salvaje, al desgraciado que en realidad eres, al que se identifica con todos esos asesinos y violadores extremadamente violentos y perversos que te gustaría encarnar, cierto?

Y Hotch tuvo que admitir que sí, que tenía que rendirse en ese momento, que debía dejar salir al salvaje y odiar al pobre Aaron, al marica que había sido incapaz de defender a su esposa de las garras de Foyet, al idiota que no le había dado una vida feliz ni a Hayley ni a Spencer y no sería capaz de ser un buen padre para Jack ni.

Amó a Erin en ese momento, por permitirle odiarse a sí mismo de forma plena, arruinándolo todo y su clímax dentro de ella fue amargo, casi doloroso y ella –él pudo darse cuenta- no sintió nada en absoluto, porque no era eso lo que la excitaba.

No un hombre o una mujer o una persona no.

Sólo el poder y ella lo hacía porque se lo estaba demostrando, porque no hay nada más intoxicante que el poder absoluto ni una droga más exquisita y Erin ya había tenido su propio orgasmo al tenerlo así y su cuerpo ni siquiera era un trofeo o su clímax, el de Aaron, un triunfo sino meramente, una proposición territorial 'Aaron es de Erin y punto' como lo habría hecho Frank o Tobías Hankle o cualquiera de los otros infinitos criminales en los que había gastado su verdadera vida, persiguiendo; nada iba a devolverle a Hayley ni nada compondría ya lo que había perdido y Aaron no evitó gemir, de dolor y asco por sí mismo y por la pérdida y por los espasmos mismos, de dolor y placer profundo.

Profundo.

La mano de ella en su mejilla fue inesperada. Hotch se levantó, torpemente. No había advertido que estaba aún preso de ella ni recordaba haber mordido con tanta ira su pecho izquierdo, ahora ornado con una marca púrpura, sobre la piel tan blanca

"_Quizá por eso algunos usan los cuchillos, Aaron; es MAS que una forma fálica"_

La voz de Foyet diluyéndose en su cabeza y la de Aaron cayendo sobre el pecho de su jefa, llorando convulsivamente.

No supo qué ocurrió después, ni quien le arregló la ropa ni quien lo sacó de la oficina de ella ni siquiera si lo que había ocurido había sido real o no.

Esa noche, en su cama, sintiendo la respiración de un Spencer dormido, contra su pecho –Jack estaba en su camita, lejano y ajeno a cualquier realidad, incapaz de comprender qué había pasado con su mami- Hotch recordó todo de golpe y tuvo que levantarse a vomitar. Un soñoliento Spencer lo alcanzó en el baño, las infinitas piernas metidas en el pijama, el joven torso desnudo y el cabello como un ángel, cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Reid estaba más que consciente de que Aaron no había logrado llorar lo suficiente – y cuánto es suficiente cuando apenas han pasado 72 horas de tu vida, después de haber perdido todo?- y acarició el rostro de su amante, con la ternura que lo caracterizaba…

Eso fue el detonador.

Spencer estaba en el lugar justo, a la hora correcta.

Literalmente, lo arrastró a la cama y le hizo el amor hasta quedarse dormido, porque tal vez habría un día siguiente y un mejor amanecer y un horizonte al qué llegar y él podría dejar de jugar al 'Capitán América' y permitirse ser un poco más el mismo, sin liberar a su oscuridad, la que lo había arrastrado a destruír todo y…

Erin no había hecho nada fuera de su perfil.

La sorpresa lo hizo saltar en el frío amanecer y casi despertó a Reid. Erin se odiaba a sí misma. A sí misma, como cada uno de los asesinos que había perseguido desde México hasta Alaska, repitiendo un ritual de odio, destuyendo en el otro la imagen de sí, para poder desahogar el odio mismo y porque una sola muerte, no era suficiente castigo…

Cien preguntas instantáneas cayeron en su cabeza con la fuerza de una tonelada de cemento ¿Sería él el único? ¿Sería el último? ¿O el primero?

Dos instantes blancos después, la respuesta asomó de nuevo, despacio, como la lengua de Erin deslizándose en su oído…

¿Importaba?

Spencer suspiró en su hombro. Definitivamente, no. Jamás le había importado la intimidad de un criminal…y no era hora para comenzar. Erin le había dado a probar una cucharada de miseria, una más de las que ya había saboreado antes, involuntariamente, en su trabajo.

Aaron decidió que podía hacer lo mismo que con los otros criminales; olvidarlos totalmente y seguir durmiendo.

Con un suspiro, apagó la luz.

Y sí, afuera, comenzó a llover…

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_El carácter es como el yeso; existen factores qu__e, como el agua suficiente, permiten al yeso ser moldeado de la forma necesaria. Y, al igual que el yeso, dados __**el lugar justo y la hora correcta,**__ éste fragua y se cuaja y ya nada, puede volver a cambiarlo._

_William James, Apuntes de Sicología Alienista._

_Got a big plan, this mindset maybe its right_

_At the right place and right time, maybe tonight_

_And the whisper or handshake sending a sign_

_Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait nevermind_

_Tengo un gran plan por dentro y quizá sea correcto_

_**En el lugar justo, a la hora correcta**__, quizá esta noche_

_Y el suspiro o un apretón de manos nos dan la señal_

_Y quiero tanto cogerte y besarte que no me importa esperar…_

_Justin __Warfield, vocalista de SheWantsRevenge, canción 'Tear you apart'_

Owari/oyo'rih/Fin.

-0-

Bien. Ante todo, suplico vuestra conmiseración.

Soy fan de CM desde hace años; culpa en gran parte de Steven –Wilson, no Huxley- por ser un fan rematado y contagiarme y de mi madre, por haber sido criminóloga. Sin sus manuales de perfilamiento, no sé cómo haría yo para construír personajes. No me preguntéis como fue que parí este aborto y no, por piedad, Katrinna-san, no me analices; tal vez no lo resista. Este es mi primer fic formal de CM. El anterior, en realidad, fue un xover con Bleach (alto, parad en este instante los ojos de espiral; sabéis demasiadamente que sólo yo haria cosas así).

Sinceramente, amo a Hotch. Y a Reid con él. Y Erin es su contraparte; el mal no se esconde en quienes parecen malos, sino entre nosotros mismos. La similitud entre la frase de Will James y la de Justin, simplemente me mató. La canción es oscura y obsesiva; no puedo pagar lo suficiente a Lara Zee, por habérmela enviado y por su magnífico fic 'Only a crush', un K/S bastante más dark de lo acostumbrado. El lemmon, basado en uno de KianSpo, entre Uhura y Spock, una vez vueltos a la Tierra; violento, lleno de rencor mutuo, es la última vez que mi vulcano predilecto y la oficial de comunicaciones están juntos. El estilo, se debe a Klan y sus cosas Nnoitora-sama/Nelliel.

Sabéis que rarísimamente escribo het.

Aaron y Erin se merecían un retorcimiento parecido.

Namasté y mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, si las hay.

FantasmaAlineal.


End file.
